


Inspired Tactic Worthy of Spartacus Himself

by Cheryl1964



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little explanation for why Caesar built a bridge across the Rhine and dismantled it so quickly. Agron is a very good liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired Tactic Worthy of Spartacus Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Taking liberties with historical facts.

 

“What troubles you my heart?” Nasir asked. “Is it word of Caesar being so close?”

 

Agron snorted as he turned to the little Syrian and brushed a strand of the now salt and pepper hair back to tuck it behind his ear. “I simply wonder at the cock on him to think he can step foot east of the Rhine without consequence.”

 

“To be fair, the man probably believes us long dead.” Sibyl said. “Rome would not believe any escaped the combined might of Crassus and Pompey. It has been almost 20 winters.”

 

“Then he should be corrected for his false assumption.” Agron said as he stepped over to wall beside the door and grasped the sword he had been wielding for many years. It had taken a long time and much painful work for him to do so; but once again he could grip sword as easily as when he stood upon the sands.

 

“You would attack his forces?” Nasir asked. “Agron, to do so is no more than prideful foolishness!”

 

“Attacking such a force is a thing that shit-eating Gaul would have attempted.” Agron said. “No, I would do as Spartacus would have done. I would use inspired tactic.”

 

* * *

 

 

Caesar snorted as he freely wandered the lands east of the Rhine. He had expected fierce opposition from the wild Germanic tribes and they seemed to go out of their way to avoid him. He had sent most of his troops to collect samples of local resources. After all, expanding into Germania would logistically be a better option than the Isle of Britannia.

 

Caesar sat down to his evening meal with only a small clutch of soldiers in his encampment. He had nothing to fear from these savages after all. Yet the sounds of a disturbance drew him to his feet just as a large German entered his tent.

 

“You dare much.” Caesar said drawing his sword.

 

“I come only for words.” The German said as he settled his bulk into a camp chair. “Yet if you insist upon meeting with sword; I would break oath and do so.”

 

“Then spill your words and be gone.” Caesar wondered why this German seemed familiar.

 

“This is how Romans greet old acquaintances?” The man leaned forward and poured a cup of wine. Caesar caught a flash of scarred flesh.

 

“I do not recall extending invitation.” Caesar said stomach unsettled.

 

“And to think that you once took advantage of hospitality we extended to you, Lysicus.” The man said as he got to his feet.

 

With the uttering of that name from so many years ago, things fell in place. Yet such conclusion had to be wrong. That man was long dead.

 

“I see memory rises.” The man nodded.

 

“Agron.” Caesar squeaked. “It cannot be. You should be long dead beside the other rebels.”

 

“I yet live.” Agron said. “And thought to keep vow I made when you took hammer and saw me nailed to cross on Crassus’ order. I believe you said that I would never again grasp sword.”

 

Caesar watched in disbelief as the German drew his sword. Caesar may have been emperor of Rome; yet even he thought better of crossing the gods on most days and Agron had to have the blessings of the gods themselves to again take sword in hand.

 

“I again grasp sword as I did before hands were injured.” For his size and age the German moved suddenly and swiftly.

 

Caesar found himself with the German’s sword pressed tightly against his neck. “You would take my head? All of Rome would descend upon you.”

 

“You place too great a value on your life.” Agron snorted. “Emperor you may be; yet whispers reach even to the far north of Senators who would see you to grass. To send your head back upon platter would be cause for celebration.”

 

“You let me keep my head? After vow to have it?” Caesar questioned. “You would pass up opportunity for vengeance in the name of Spartacus and others.”

 

“You are mistaken. Vengeance is had each day my people and I wake free of Roman yoke. Taking your head will not change that.” Agron noted. “Besides you have problem enough with your enemies in Rome. They will see you to grass soon enough. Take reprieve offered. You built bridge, see yourself and your men back across it to other side.”

 

“Why should I? You stand but a single man.”  Caesar spat as the German released him.

 

“You should ask yourself why you walk about these lands unhindered.” Agron suggested. “They stay hand only because I ask in the name of a brother long dead. They will combine their might and fall upon you with but a word.”

* * *

Nasir crouched on a bluff next to Agron watching as the last of the Romans retreated across the bridge, dismantling it as they went. Although Caesar had kept up the appearance that leaving was his idea, the little Syrian knew better.

 

Nasir chuckled. “You sent him back across river with lie upon lips.”

 

“I saw no need to tell him that the tribes stood awed by his bridge.” Agron said. “I simply used the circumstance to my advantage.”

 

“Inspired tactic worthy of Spartacus himself.” Nasir chuckled as he rose to his feet. “Let us return home knowing our village is spared Roman presence yet a while longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Caesar did invade Germany in 55 BC by building a bridge across the Rhine after a couple of weeks wandering around Germania; Caesar crossed back into Gaul and had his bridge dismantled. History says he was making a point; I like to think he ran into Agron and wanted to keep his head.


End file.
